The invention generally relates to a spreadsheet compiler, and more specifically, to a spreadsheet compiler for stream processing.
Continuous data streams arise in many different domains: finance, health care, telecommunications, and transportation, among others. Stream processing is a programming paradigm that allows the analysis and aggregation of these data streams as they are being produced. This is very useful since the data streams represent such a high volume of data that it is prohibitively expensive to persist on disk.
Many organizations deploy stream processing systems for various application domains that include finance, health care, telecommunications, and transportation. Stream processing is a programming paradigm that allows the analysis and aggregation of voluminous data streams, and often in real-time.
In large streaming systems, domain experts may have limited programming experience to directly implement their desired solutions. As a result, the domain experts rely on developers for the actual implementation, and this gap is a limitation for any organization.